


Walking: Dogpile

by AppleL0V3R



Series: Knowing [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Friendship, Humor, New Relationship, fluff if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleL0V3R/pseuds/AppleL0V3R
Summary: It really didn't surprise her when she was suddenly tackled from behind, but she supposed she should have given her boyfriend a better heads up.





	Walking: Dogpile

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine  
> Written for 15 Minute Fics prompt: walking

There was no denying that a normal day for Haruhi would be downright strange and overwhelming for almost any other student attending her school. However, not much took Haruhi off guard and while it was possible to surprise her it usually wasn't by any means the way most of the people around her would suspect. So when the brunette expected something or wasn't surprised when something absolutely abnormal happens, it did not occur to her to make any mention of it unless asked. Nor did she remember that, despite the oddities of the rest of the members of the host club, the sometimes the out-of-the-ordinary things needed to be said. Even if just in passing.

Like how Kyoya had, formal and polite as always, asked to date her, and she had agreed.

If she had, perhaps the current situation would not have happened quite the way it did. Or maybe, Kyoya would have had a chance at getting out of the way when the inevitable did happen. But as it was, the idea of informing her friends that she was dating, let alone that she was dating _Kyoya_ , had not occurred to her at all.

And so, as with how most situations happened in their club, it started with the Hitachiin twins getting a certain look in their eyes. Kyoya would later tell her it was probably how close he had come to stand by her side. Or maybe the one little flower he had given her that morning. Either way, the two got to whispering. And the whispering _always_ meant scheming. A couple of casual, pointed comments later and Tamaki was swinging around to look at her with big puppy dog eyes. And from there the situation had no choice but to spiral out of control unhindered by a normally observant Kyoya.

Kyoya had been to focused on telling her something, convincing her to leave the room in favor of an outing, his treat—a rarity—to notice the way the twins were looking at them. She had been too absorbed in his promise of food she wanted to try to notice Tamaki's puppy dog eyes.

And they had both been too busy leaving the room for her to realize what was about to happen.

It really didn't surprise her when she was suddenly tackled from behind by her tearful, dramatic sempai. But it did surprise her when the angle forced her into Kyoya and the momentum from the combined weight of all three had them sprawling on the tiled floor of Music Room 3 in an out of sorts pile of limbs.

It also did not surprise her when the twins, mischievous instigators that they were, decided to literally jump in on the fun. By that point, it was only inevitable that Honey would take one look at the five of them and decide it really _was_ supposed to be a pile, and join them on the floor. This, naturally led to Mori following his exuberant upperclassman in a bid to protect the smaller boy.

And thus, the whole of Ouran's self-proclaimed most exceptional host club found itself in the crush of bodies that was a dog pile.

Haruhi would not be surprised if Kyoya got revenge for this little stunt either, especially since she probably should have warned him that something like this might happen if their friends ever even _thought_ there was something going on. But well, she could hardly take it back now.


End file.
